This is About Us!
by KuramaMenma-chan
Summary: Dimasa-masa sulit, aku rindu mereka. Sakura yang cantik tapi galak. Ino yang energik tapi cerewet. Shika yang pemalas tapi lembut. Gaara yang sangat kusayangi. Dan Sasuke... yang kucintai.. Gender switch! Female!Naruto #cerita pasaran# friendship/romance/hurtcomfort GaaraFem!naruSasukeSakuraShikamaruIno
1. Chapter 1

**Selamat membaca**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Pairing :GaaraFem!naruSasukeSakuraShikamaruIno (Author masih bingung^^)**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Friendship, family, romance, hurt comfort**

 **Warnings : Gender switch. Female!Naruto. Abal-abal. Cerita pasaran. Author baru**

This is About Us!

Chapter 1 – Namikaze Naruto

By KuramaMenma-chan

Sudah... 6 tahun kah? Ah benar sudah 6 tahun..

 _'Hei? Aku saja atau kita semua merasakan kalau waktu berjalan cepat?'_

6 tahun waktu yang lumayan lama. Tentu saja ingatan mengenai bagaimana pertemuan kita ber-enam masih terputar jelas dikenanganku. Pertemuan yang berawal dari duduk berdekatan di bangku _Junior High School_ , sering bercengkrama, mendapati sebuah kebetulan kalau rumah kami semua berdekatan, pulang dan pergi sekolah bersamaan, sebuah kebetulan –lagi- kalau kami semua diberkahi otak encer sehingga banyak _Sensei_ mengikutsertakan kami diberbagai perlombaan, dan masih banyak kebetulan dan kebetulan lainnya sehingga kami ber-enam bisa bersahabat dekat.

Orang-orang disekitar kami dengan tatapan sinis selalu mengatakan..

 _'Laki-laki dan perempuan itu tidak pernah murni bersahabat!'_

Itu tidak benar! Eh... benar sih... hmm karena persahabatan kami ber-enam pun seperti itu. Tidak munafik, beberapa dari kami saling menyimpan rasa satu sama lain. Beberapa? Ya beberapa. Kenapa beberapa saja? Karena tidak semuanya merasakan bagaimana sakit dan canggungnya menyimpan rasa terlarang kepada sahabatnya sendiri.

Oh ya mumpung ingat.. Perkenalkan Aku Namikaze Naruto, anak ketiga dari tiga bersaudara. Anak yang paling cantik dikeluargaku, mengingat kedua kakak ku adalah laki-laki. Tou-sanku, Namikaze Minato merupakan Pengusaha nomor satu di Konoha, yang berarti keluargaku adalah keluarga terkaya nomor satu di Konoha (bukannya sombong, tapi inilah kenyataannya). Otou-san memiliki fisik yang mirip denganku, lebih tepatnya aku yang mirip dengannya. Tou-sanku tampan, sangat tampan mengingat usianya hampir 50 tahun. Tou-san memiliki sifat pemimpin sejati. Lembut namun tegas, tenang namun mematikan. Tou-san mengatakan kalau aku anak kesayangannya, namun sepertinya Tou-san mengatakan hal tersebut kesemua anaknya. Kaa-sanku, Uzumaki Kushina (sekarang berganti marga menjadi Namikaze), merupakan Dokter Bedah handal yang memilih pensiun dini semenjak menikah, walau terkadang Kaa-san ku tetap bekerja dirumah sakit apabila banyak panggilan operasi yang sulit. Kaa-san merupakan wanita cantik, energik, namun menyeramkan apabila sedang marah.

Nii-san tertuaku, Namikaze Kurama merupakan orang yang paling menyebalkan namun aku sangat menyayanginya. Dibalik wajah tampan dan tubuh atletisnya, Nii-san cuma laki-laki nyaris dewasa yang takut dengan serangga. Jika ada serangga dikamarnya, Nii-san akan segera masuk kekamarku lalu tidur dikamarku hahaha. Berbeda dengan Nii-san kedua ku, Namikaze Menma merupakan kakak idaman semua perempuan. Dia tampan, cool, pintar, keren, bisa bermain musik dan lembut. Kalau Ku-nii mirip Kaa-san, Menma-Nii mirip Tou-san. Aku juga sangat menyayangi Menma-nii seperti aku menyayangi Ku-nii.

Aku? Aku hanya perempuan berumur 18 tahun yang baru saja masuk Universitas. Rambutku panjangku ini berwarna pirang seperti Tou-san dan Menma-nii, mataku biru seperti Tou-san dan Menma-nii, namun sifat kelewat ceriaku, senyuman 5 jariku, sifat ceroboh dan mudah marahku seperti Kaa-san dan Ku-nii. Aku memiliki 5 orang sahabat sejak di _Konoha Junior High School_ atau KJHS, yaitu Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Kalian tau? Tidak tau? Baik akan kuberitahu. Aku sangaaat menyayangi mereka. Mereka adalah sosok tanpa hubungan darah yang sangat kusayangi. Diantara mereka ber-5, aku paling dekat (catat! Paling dekat. Aku dekat dengan semuanya, namun sangat dekat dengan yang satu ini) dengan Gaara, Ino paling dekat dengan Shikamaru, Sakura paling dekat dengan Sasuke. Namun dikenyataannya, Aku menaruh rasa kepada Sasuke, Sakura dan Ino menaruh rasa pada Gaara. Sedangkan Shikamaru? Mungkin terlalu merepotkan baginya untuk sekedar menyukai seorang perempuan.

Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik bersurai pink lembut yang bercita-cita menjadi istri Gaara. Yah Aku tidak paham kenapa gadis pintar dengan jidat lebar ini bisa memiliki cita-cita seperti itu. Dengan kepintaran dan kecantikannya, dia bahkan bisa menjadi Dokter handal dimasa depan nanti. Dibalik segala kesempurnaannya, dia itu berisik, keras kepala dan galak. Cuma didepan Gaara dia bersikap lembut dan anggun layaknya putri kerajaan. Namun, kedekatannya dengan Sasuke lah yang terkadang membuatku iri. Sejak kecil, Sakura dan Sasuke memang selalu bersama, wajar saja kalau Sakura mengerti Sasuke lebih dari siapapun. Dan hanya pada Sakura lah Sasuke bisa bersikap berbeda dari biasanya. Sasuke selalu mengutamakan Sakura dimanapun dan kapanpun. Sasuke bahkan pernah tidak mengikuti ujian sekolah hanya karena Sakura juga tidak mengikuti ujian saat Sakura sedang dirawat dirumah sakit (Ingin menemani Sakura ujian susulan katanya..). Kedekatan mereka memang sudah dibangun sejak kecil, dan Aku sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa masuk ketengah kehidupan mereka.

Yamanaka Ino, aku yakin semua laki-laki suka dengannya. Dia cantik, energik, memiliki tubuh yang indah namun berisik dan cerewet disaat yang bersamaan. Ino bercita-cita menjadi model nomor 1 di dunia, setidaknya impiannya lebih manusiawi dibandingkan Sakura walau mereka sama-sama menyukai Gaara. Ino pintar, sangat pintar namun dia lebih memilih untuk shopping dibandingkan mengasah otaknya. Ino dekat dengan Shikamaru, mungkin karena keluarga mereka menjalani bisnis bersama. Cuma Ino, yang bisa menangani Shikamaru saat sifat pemalasnya kambuh. Ino menyukai Gaara, katanya Gaara merupakan tipe idamannya dan Ino bertekad untuk menjadikan Gaara partner kehidupannya dimasa yang akan datang. Ya, partner kehidupan pribadinya dan juga partner dikehidupan pekerjaannya nanti saat Ino sudah menjadi Model.

Nara Shikamaru, si pemalas, rambut nanas, partner tidur terbaik (tidur saat jam pelajaran berlangsung maksudku..), selalu menjadi juara umum (mengalahkan Aku yang selalu menjadi peringkat dua), tapi merupakan guru yang baik, laki-laki sopan yang selalu bersikap lembut walau kadang merepotkan. Shikamaru itu jenius! Aku tidak pernah melihatnya belajar, yang kuperhatikan dia hanya tidur, tidur, dan tidur. Ayah Shikamaru, Shikaku-jiisan pernah mengatakan padaku kalau dirumahnya Shikamaru hanya tidur, mandi, makan, main shogi, makan, mandi, lalu tidur lagi. Entah kapan dia belajar, namun nilainya selalu sempurna. Tidur didalam kelas pun tidak masalah karena tidak akan ada guru yang membangunkannya. Yah, toh tidur saja nilainya sudah sempurna. Shikamaru merupakan sosok paling dewasa diantara kami semua, walau sifat malasnya itu tetap yang paling mengganggu. Namun Aku selalu merasa nyaman didekatnya. Didekatnya, seperti berada didekat Menma-nii.

Sabaku Gaara. Tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat menjabarkan betapa aku menyayanginya. Gaara sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Kami dekat dari bayi, mungkin karena orang tua kami juga bersahabat. Kami berbagi popok, berbagi susu, berbagi pakaian, berbagi makanan, berbagi saudara, dan berbagai hal lainnya. Kurama-nii bahkan sangat dekat dengan Gaara. Ku-nii pernah berkata kalau bukan Aku adik kandungnya, melainkan Gaara karena rambut mereka sama-sama berwarna merah. Ya, sangat kekanak-kanakan. Gaara tampan, keren, pendiam tapi tetap ramah pada semua orang. Gaara itu jenius! Tapi kecintaannya pada games membuat Gaara tidak pernah menyaingi ku yang selalu berada diperingkat kedua setelah Shika. Gaara selalu mengatakan kalau dia sangat menyayangiku, dan tidak pernah malu mengatakan hal tersebut walau sedang berada didepan umum sampai kadang Sakura dan Ino iri padaku hahaha Aku pun tidak malu untuk mengatakan Aku sayang Gaara didepan mereka. Gaara memiliki 2 orang kakak, yaitu Temari-nee dan Kankurou-nii. Kalau Ku-nii dekat dengan Gaara. Temari-nee dan Kankurou-nii sangat dekat denganku, terutama Temari-nee yang selalu menginginkan adik perempuan. Aku dan Temari-nee selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, entah itu shopping, ke salon, atau sekedar membuat kue kering dirumah (walau begini, aku pintar masak hahaha). Kedekatan kami semualah yang membuat keluarga Sabaku dan Namikaze seperti benar-benar bersaudara.

Yang terakhir.. Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke tau kalau aku mencintainya. Ya, sifatnya yang dingin dan matanya yang tajam tak pernah mencair didepanku, padahal awal-awal kita bersahabat aku dan dia cukup dekat. Terlahir di keluarga yang angkuh menyebabkan sifatnya angkuh pula, padahal kakak dan ibunya mempunyai sifat hangat sehangat matahari. Kakaknnya Itachi-nii merupakan teman baik Ku-nii. Sementara ibunya, Mikoto-baasan merupakan sahabat Kaa-san ku. Aku bersahabat dengan Sasu-teme (panggilan kesayanganku untuknya), tapi sekarang aku lebih dekat dengan Itachi-nii. Tapi aku sangat mencintai si Teme itu! Walau sepertinya dia menyukai Sakura..

Persahabatan kami penuh warna.

Suka pasti. Duka juga pernah.

Suka saat semua bahagia.

Duka... Saat perasaan yang tidak seharusnya muncul, berbalik muncul lalu berkembang.

Dimasa-masa sulit, Aku rindu mereka

Sakura yang cantik tapi galak

Ino yang energik tapi cerewet

Shika yang pemalas tapi lembut

Gaara yang sangat ku sayangi

dan Sasuke.. yang aku cintai..

Namun inilah cerita yang tidak pernah dilupakan.

Berawal dari KJHS, cerita ini dimulai.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai^^ Salam kenal semuanya

Saya author baru di dunia fanfic, para senpai mohon bantuannyaaaa *bungkuk 90 derajat* *berlinang air mata* *air mata bahagia*

Untuk fic ini, Naruto saya buat jadi Fem! :3 Mohon maaf untuk yang tidak menyukai gender switch *membungkuk lagi* *nangis lagi* *maafkan author abal-abal ini ya*

Untuk pair.. Author masih bingung harus memasangkan siapa dengan siapa.. Author lelah dengan pair yang mainstream tapiiiiiiii sesungguhnya author senang dengan pair yang mainstream jadi gimana doooooooong binguuuuung makanya author membuat fic dengan tokoh **GaaraFem!naruSasukeSakuraShikamaruIno ^^**

Kalau untuk chapter berikutnya, akan ada flashback terlebih dahulu untuk 6 tahun sebelumnya, akan diceritakan dulu bagaimana pertemuan mereka semua dan seterusnya dan seterusnyaaa..

Untuk para Senpai dan Reader-san, kalau ada usul pair author akan senang menerimanya !

Ah terimakasih untuk para pembaca, semoga fic ini menghibur yaaa *lagi-lagi membungkuk* *sambil nangis juga* *author nangis mulu* *terharu :')*

^ Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review ^


	2. Chapter 2

**Selamat membaca**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Pairing :GaaraFem!naruSasukeSakuraShikamaruIno (Author masih bingung^^)**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Friendship, family, romance, hurt comfort**

 **Warnings : Gender switch. Female!Naruto. Abal-abal. Cerita pasaran. Author baru**

This is About Us!

Chapter 2 – Tahap Perkenalan

By KuramaMenma-chan

.

' _Sudah 6 tahun kah? Ah benar.. sudah 6 tahun'_

 _._

*Naruto POV*

Jaman berlalu dengan cepat. Padahal 6 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Umurku tentu saja makin bertambah, dan tidak terasa sudah hampir 19 tahun aku hidup didunia ini. Rambut pirang panjangku juga semakin panjang, ya karena aku tidak pernah memotong pendek rambut kesayanganku ini. Dinginnya angin malam pergantian tahun mulai terasa menyerang tubuhku yang dibalut sweater berwarna orange pemberian dari Shikamaru saat ulang tahunku Oktober lalu. Berdiri dibalkon rumah memang tidak baik ketika cuaca seperti ini, apalagi aku berdiri sendirian disini. Sehingga aku memutuskan kembali masuk kedalam rumah untuk menghangatkan diri.

Tahun baru 2015 ini memang sedikit 'agak' berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Malam pergantian tahun ini kulewati sendiri.. ya sendirian dirumah megah yang bahkan bisa menampung ratusan orang tapi kenyataannya hanya aku sedang yang berada didalamnya. Duduk, menyesap coklat panas kesukaanku sambil menonton acara televisi yang semakin malam semakin ramai dengan band dan penampilan meriah lainnya.

Sunyi rasanya walau TV ku nyalakan dengan suara maksimal. Bibir merahku tersenyum saat kuingat malam tahun baru tahun lalu. Dimana Sakura dan Ino berebut kue kering buatanku, Shikamaru tidur didepan TV lalu Ku-nii mencoret-coret wajah Shikamaru dengan arang bekas bakaran jagung, Menma-nii dan Itachi-nii mengobrol sambil menikmati coklat panas, Gaara yang kelelahan karena baru pulang dari Suna bersandar dipundakku, dan Sasuke.. dengan matanya yang tajam melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan.

Jika dibandingkan dengan tahun lalu, tahun ini memang sepi. Aku mengikat tinggi rambut panjangku lalu beranjak ke lemari besar di sudut ruangan, mengambil beberapa album foto yang cukup tebal lalu kembali duduk di sofa.

' _Hei? Aku saja atau kita semua merasakan kalau waktu berjalan cepat?'_ batinku sambil mengelus album foto yang sama sekali tidak berdebu walau sudah agak rusak, pertanda album tersebut selalu dijaga kebersihannya dan selalu dibuka olehku. Ah tidak hanya olehku, tapi oleh kami ber-enam. Karena album ini berisi kenangan berwujud foto, foto kami ber-enam tentunya.

.

.

 **Flashback 6 tahun yang lalu..**

.

Disebuah mansion megah, dengan berbagai jenis tanaman disekitar rumah utama itu masih terlihat sepi. Namun jika dilihat masuk kedalam, tampak putri bungsu pasangan Namikaze tengah asyik mencincang bahan-bahan makanan. Memasak memang keahliannya, dan benar saja harum makanan menyebar dari arah dapur menuju ruang-ruang sepi dikediaman Namikaze tersebut sehingga membuat putra kedua keluarga ini yaitu Namikaze Menma terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Mungkin memang sudah kebiasaan dari Namikaze Menma untuk bangun pagi setiap harinya, namun untuk pagi ini adalah pengecualian. Menma terbangun saat mencium bau harum yang menggelitik perut laparnya yang belum diisi sejak tadi malam. Keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai pertama, Menma langsung menuju kearah dapur dan melihat adik kesayangannya sedang berkutat dengan masakan.

"Naru-chan?" bibirnya melengkung indah saat mendapati adik kesayangannya tersenyum sangat cantik saat mendengar panggilannya. "Kau sedang masak apa imouto?" tanya Menma sambil melihat masakan hasil adiknya yang sudah tertata rapi diatas meja makan

"Naru lagi masak ramen kesukaan Nii-san, dengan ekstra menma khusus untuk Menma-nii tentunya." Ujar Naruto sambil memasukkan mie yang sudah matang kedalam mangkok berukuran besar yang sudah berisi kuah ramen lezat lalu mulai menaruh topping ramen sesuai dengan selera keluarganya. Sambil sedikit peregangan, Naruto langsung mencuci tangan lalu mulai mencuci peralatan masak yang telah selesai digunakannya.

"Kenapa kau yang masak sarapan hari ini, Naru-chan? Dimana Kaa-san?"

"Kaa-san ada panggilan operasi mendadak subuh tadi, Kaa-san cuma sempat memberi tau aku saat tadi Kaa-san membangunkan aku.. Kaa-san bahkan tidak sempat memberi tau Tou-san kalau ada operasi mendadak" Jawab Naruto sambil tetap fokus pada cucian piringnya, membuat Menma terkekeh kecil saat melihat busa-busa sabun di baju tidur bergambar kodok kesayangan Naruto.

"Nii-san sudah mandi belum?"

"Belum, memang kenapa?" jawab Menma

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, "Hmm sebenarnya Naru mau mandi karena 1,5 jam lagi Naru mau berangkat sekolah, tapi cucian piringnya belum selesai.. Nii-san tolong lanjutkan pekerjaan Naru yaaa" ujarnya menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu.

Menma melongo, lalu tertawa "Hahaha Naru-chan kau tau sendiri Nii-san tidak berbakat dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga" ujarnya lalu mengacak-acak rambut Naruto sehingga Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah, lanjutkan saja cucian mu itu. Kau dijemput kan? Nii-san yakin kau tidak akan telat. Bye Naru-chan" ucap Menma sambil mengecup kening Naruto lalu lari menuju kamar mandi.

Naruto menggerutu sebal, "Huh Menma-nii menyebalkan". Naruto menyelesaikan cucian piringnya, lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan siap-siap.

45 menit digunakannya untuk mandi dan berdandan, Naruto sudah tampil cantik dihari pertamanya masuk KJHS. Ya, sekolah menengah pertama paling bagus di Konoha yang semua orang ingin masuk kesana. Beruntung Naruto diberi otak yang encer sehingga dia bisa lulus tes masuk sekolah disana. Dan beruntungnya lagi, Naruto tetap satu sekolah dengan sahabat masa kecilnya Gaara yang juga lulus tes masuk KJHS. Setelah dianggap penampilannya sempurna, Naruto langsung turun keruang tamu dan mendapati Tou-san dan kedua Nii-sannya sudah duduk di depan meja makan sambil menunggu Naruto (Ralat, hanya Minato dan Menma yang menunggu Naruto sementara Kurama sudah menyantap sarapannya tanpa menunggu Naruto).

"Ohayou!" ucap Naruto ceria, lalu duduk di bangku sebelah Kurama

"Ohayou Naru-chan.." jawab Minato dan Menma, sementara Kurama tidak menjawab karena tengah asyik menyantap sarapannya. Mereka pun makan dengan diiringi percakapan ringan yang menyenangkan.

"Oy Naru, kau berangkat dengan siapa?" Tanya Kurama sambil menyendok puding buatan Naruto

Naruto menghabiskan kuah ramennya, "Sama Gaara" jawabnya seadanya.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Kurama langsung menepuk-nepuk pundak naruto lalu berbicara sok dewasa "Hahaha bagus Naru! Nii-san senang kau bergaul dengan anak baik seperti Gaara hahaha" dan yang mendengar hanya bisa sweatdrop saat Kurama mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Gaara tiba dikediaman Namikaze dengan sepedanya. Walaupun termasuk anak orang kaya, namun Gaara dan Naruto tidak suka diantar dengan menggunakan mobil mewah milik keluarganya. Mereka lebih senang naik kendaraan umum, motor ataupun naik sepeda. Karena mereka masih dibawah 17 tahun, mereka tidak diperbolehkan membawa motor. Oleh karena itu, mereka lebih memilih menaiki sepeda menuju KJHS mengingat jarak antara rumah mereka dan KJHS terpaut dekat.

Kurama yang memang senang dengan Gaara pun mengajak Gaara berbincang. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto pun menyelesaikan mangkuk ke 4 ramennya lalu mengajak Gaara berangkat.

"Gaa-chan ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" ujar Naruto ceria

Kurama yang mendengar panggilan kesayangan Naruto kepada Gaara hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak habis pikir, sudah besar tapi masih saja manggil laki-laki dengan sebutan "Chan", _'Uh gak laki banget!'_ batin Kurama

"Oy Naru, jangan panggil Gaara dengan sebutan Gaa-chan. Gaara kan sudah besar, nanti dia malu kalau kau panggil dia sepeti itu terus! Iya kan Gaara?" ujar Kurama sambil melirik Gaara, sedangkan yang dilirik hanya diam saja. Sejujurnya Gaara pun merasa malu, namun dia tidak enak dengan sahabat kesayangannya.

Naruto manggut-manggut paham, "Lalu aku harus panggil Gaa-chan apa?"

Kurama menyeringai, "Panggil dia Gaara-koi"

"GAK!" teriak Gaara dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda kalau dia tidak mengerti

"Bagaimana kalau Gaara-san?" ujar Minato yang tiba-tiba sudah ada diantara mereka semua

"GAK!" Sekarang gantian Kurama yang teriak

' _San? Gak akrab banget kesannya. Tou-san aneh!"_ batin Kurama

Menma berjalan mendekati mereka "Kalau Gaara-kun bagaimana?"

Yang lain terdiam. Boleh juga sih, tapi kok sepertinya masih aneh ya?

Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto merangkul Gaara "Sudahlah, aku panggil Gaara ya Gaara saja!"

Gaara, Kurama, Minato dan Menma pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum bodoh. Benar juga, kenapa mereka repot sekali menentukan panggilan untuk Gaara. Lalu Naruto pun mulai duduk miring (karena memakai rok pendek) dijok penumpang sepeda Gaara. Seperti teringat sesuatu, Naruto berkata kepada Kurama

"Ku-nii.. hati-hati kalau masuk kamar mandi dikamar Ku-nii ya! Ada.. ituu.." ujar Naruto

Wajah Kurama langsung memucat. Dia tau apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Pasti itu, serangga kecil menggelikan yang tidak pernah dia sukai.

"Na.. Na.. Naru-Himeeee izinkan aku memakai kamar mandi kamarmu yaaa!" teriak Kurama dengan muka memelas

"TIDAK!" Balas Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kurama lalu sepeda Gaara pun melaju kencang dijalanan aspal yang mulus

"NARU-CHAAAAAAAN!"

Kasihan Kurama...

.

.

Sepeda Gaara melaju kencang, jalanan memang masih tergolong sepi pagi ini. Suasana sejuk membuat perasaan Gaara tenang, namun tak dipungkiri jantungnya berdetak kencang saat Naruto mulai melingkarkan tangannya yang mungil ke pinggang Gaara.

"Um.. Gaara?"

"Ada apa Naru-chan? Eh maksudku Naruto.." balas Gaara

Naruto menempelkan kepalanya ke punggung Gaara, membuat jantung kecil Gaara berdetak semakin kencang, "Menurutmu apakah kita akan satu kelas nanti?"

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara decitan sepeda Gaara.

"Tenang saja, kita pasti akan sekelas" jawab Gaara yakin. Ya, kita harus sekelas bagaimanapun caranya. Dan keheningan pun berlanjut sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di KJHS.

.

.

"Nama saya Umino Iruka, selama 1 tahun kedepan saya adalah wali kelas kalian. Saya harap, kita semua bisa menjadi guru dan murid yang akur yaa anak-anak ku" ujar lelaki berwajah ramah. Perkataan Gaara tadi pagi terwujud, Naruto dan Gaara benar-benar sekelas dan bahkan mereka duduk sebangku. Lalu mereka pun memulai perkenalan tiap-tiap orang dari awal sampai selesai.

"Sekarang kita akan melakukan pengocokan teman sebangku" lanjut Iruka yang dihadiahi teriakan dari murid-muridnya

"SENSEI AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"SENSEI KITA SUDAH BESAR TIDAK USAH ADA PENGOCOKAN BANGKU!"

"SENSEI AKU MAU DUDUK DENGAN SI TAMPAN DISEBELAH SANA!"

"SENSEEEEI!"

"DIAM!" teriak Iruka, dan seketika kelas hening "Sensei akan tetap mengadakan pengocokan teman sebangku supaya kalian lebih cepat kenal" dan tidak ada teriakan lagi setelah pernyataan Iruka tadi. Iruka pun mulai membacakan hasil pengocokannya

"Inuzuka Kiba dan Shion"

"SENSEI AKU TIDAK MAU!" Teriak Shion

"SENSEI DIA CEREWET! AKU TIDAK MAU!" Teriak Kiba

"DIAM! TIDAK ADA YANG BISA PROTES LAGI!" –tau kan siapa yang teriak?- dan tidak ada lagi jeritan dari Kiba dan Shion

"Aburame Shino dan Tenten"

"Hyuuga Neji dan Karin"

"Rock Lee dan Hyuuga Hinata"

"Sabaku Gaara dan Haruno Sakura" membuat Naruto meringis karena dia tidak bisa duduk dengan Gaara lagi

"Namikaze Naruto dan Nara Shikamaru"

"Yamanaka Ino dan Uchiha Sasuke"

Semua orang diam. Iruka pun terus menyebutkan nama-nama yang akan menjadi teman sebangku sampai selesai.

Iruka menghela napas lelah, "Baik, cepat duduk dimeja masing-masing dan mulai lah berkenalan dengan teman sebangku kalian" lalu dengan cepat menenggak air didalam botol yang ia bawa sendiri. Belum habis lelahnya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengacungkan tangannya.

"Sensei. Saya cuma mau duduk dengan Sakura" ujar anak laki-laki tampan berambut raven berkata dengan tenang. Iruka menghela napas lelah, dia tau anak ini siapa dan tidak ingin membuat masalah banyak dengannya. Ya, anak ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Orang tuanya adalah pemegang saham nomor 2 disekolah sehingga banyak guru yang sudah saling memperingati untuk tidak berurusan dengannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak boleh begitu! Ini sudah peraturan kelas" ujar anak perempuan bermata hijau emerald dengan surai merah muda indah yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura

"Hn. Aku tidak menerima penolakan"

Napas Iruka semakin berat, tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana sampai akhirnya dewi fortuna berbalik berpihak kearahnya

"Sensei, bagaimana kalau Sakura dan Yamanaka bertukar tempat duduk saja?"

"Ano apa Gaara-kun tidak keberatan?" tanya Sakura, ya mereka memang sempat berkenalan tadi saat mereka sudah duduk berdampingan dimeja mereka.

"Tidak", Sakura dan Ino pun bertukar tempat duduk sambil beberapa kali menggumamkan 'gomen' kepada Gaara yang dengan baik hati menjadi penyelamat mereka

"Yamanaka Ino, panggil saja Ino! Yoroshiku Sabaku-san!" Ujar Ino dengan semangat, ya dia sempat kecewa tadi karena mantan teman sebangkunya yang tampan menolak untuk duduk dengannya. _'Huh apa aku kurang cantik sehingga si tampan tadi menolak untuk duduk denganku?'_ batinnya miris

"Salam kenal Ino, dan panggil saja aku Gaara" jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis membuat pipi putih Ino merona merah. _'Oh dia hot! Dan juga ramah! Kau beruntung Yamanaka Ino!'_ batin Sakura. Sakura? Ya, yang membatin seperti tadi adalah Sakura yang seluruh wajahnya (  
tidak cuma pipi, namun seluruh wajahnya) sudah berubah menjadi merah semerah tomat seperti kesukaan teman bangkunya sekarang.

Sementara Naruto? Naruto tersenyum bangga melihat aksi sahabatnya tadi. _'Gah! Gaara memang paling keren! Dan cih sombong sekali pantat ayam itu'_ batinnya kesal. Naruto melirik teman sebangkunya, _'Hmm rambutnya seperti nanas. Yosh! Waktunya perkenalan'_

Mencoel-coel pundak orang disampingnya, akhirnya teman sebangkunya itu terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Namikaze Naruto! YOROSHIKU!" Teriak Naruto semangat, membuat si rambut nanas sedikit membuka matanya.

"Hoam.. mendokuse"

"HOY TIDAK SOPAN KAU RAMBUT NANAS!" Teriak Naruto kesal

"Heh kuning! Berisik! Kau mengganggu tidurku!"

"APA KAU BILANG NANAS?" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, "Nara Shikamaru" ucap Shikamaru. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, Naruto bertanya "Eh? Apa kau bilang?"

"Nara Shikamaru"

Senyum mengembang diwajah Naruto "YOROSHIKU SHIKA!" dan tanpa disadari Naruto senyum tipis tercetak diwajah Shikamaru.

.

.

Dan tentu saja ini baru tahap perkenalan. Sabar, karena cerita persahabatan ini belum dimulai.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

WUAHHHHHH CHAPTER 2!

Author terharu ternyata ada yang suka dengan cerita Author *seperti biasa membungkukan badan* *dan menangis*

Ada yg request ShikaIno, ada yang request Sasufemnaru, ada yang request gaafemnaru sasusaku dan masih banyak lagi!

Disini banyak Gaafemnaru ya? Ya karena disini kan ceritanya flashback saat mereka belum bersahabat, dan Naruto cuma baru kenal sama Gaara.. jadi ya gitu dehhh^^

Sasuke juga belom banyak ngomong nih di chapter ini. Iya, si pantatayam #di chidori Sasuke# ehhhh maksudku Sasuke-sama akan lebih banyak perannya di chapter depan. Soooooooooo pantengin terus fic ini yaa =)

Oh iya mau balas review dulu

Zielavienaz96 : Aku usahain ya senpai:3 Tenang aja nanti bakal banyak moment ShikaIno :3

Haruno Laily : BETUL! Stok fanfic sasufemnaru memang sedikit =( Tapi karena disini Naruto suka sama Sasuke, pasti bangeeeeet bakal banyak momen mereka :3

Choikim 1310 : Wah senpai konfliknya ribet sekali=((( tapi emang bakal bikin kaya gitu sih wkwkwk ternyata udah ketebak ya ;') Tapi tenang aja senpai! Konfliknya lebih ribet dari itu hahaha

: Waaaah bisa jadi tuh nanti Narunya bakal sama Itachi :3 (Sebenernya sih pengennya Author yang sama Itachi.. #plak) hmm author jadi kepikiran untuk bikin momen ItaNaru nih hehe makasih sarannya senpai =)

Nira Namikaze : Wuhuw diusahakan updatenya kilat senpai =)

Ah dan Author tetap membutuhkan dukungan untuk fic ini ;') jadi... kritik dan saran sangat diterima =))))))))))))))))))

^ Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review ^


	3. Chapter 3

**Selamat membaca**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Pairing :GaaraFem!naruSasukeSakuraShikamaruIno (Author masih bingung^^)**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Friendship, family, romance, hurt comfort**

 **Warnings : Gender switch. Female!Naruto. Abal-abal. Cerita pasaran. Author baru. Masih Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

This is About Us!

Chapter 3 – Aku Cinta...

By KuramaMenma-chan

.

 **.**

"Naru-chan!"

Tak butuh tenaga berlebih untuk sekedar menengokan wajahnya ke si pemanggil, gadis manis bersurai kuning ini sudah tau siapa yang memanggilnya. Yamanaka Ino, salah satu dari ke-lima sahabatnya. Sahabat? Ya, mereka sudah menjadi sahabat –yang secara sepihak diproklamirkan oleh 3 gadis berbeda surai dan disetujui oleh 3 laki-laki yang ada disana- saat mereka kerja kelompok dirumah Sakura 2 minggu yang lalu.

.  
 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **.**_

" _OY BANGUN SHIKAMARU!"_

" _Berisik Ino!"_

" _Sudahlah Ino, mungkin Nara sedang lelah"_

" _Tidak bisa Gaara-kun! Cuma dia yang belum mengerjakan tugasnya! Benar kan Sasuke-kun?"_

" _Hn"_

" _Tuh! Sasuke saja membenarkan perkataanku!"_

" _Oy Ino, memang kau mengerti apa yang Teme katakan tadi?"_

" _Ehehe tidak sih Naru-chan.. Cuma aku yakin kalau Sasuke-kun mengatakan 'YA!' tadi"_

" _Um sebenarnya tadi Sasuke-kun berkata 'Berisik! Jangan ganggu aku!' Ino-chan.."_

" _Eeeeeh darimana kau tau kalau si Teme berkata seperti itu Sakura-chan? Yang kudengar dia cuma berkata 'hn' saja"_

" _Yaa kau tau sendiri Naru-chan, Forehead memang yang paaaling mengerti Sasuke-kun"_

" _HEI! Siapa yang kau panggil 'Forehead' itu Ino-pig?"_

" _Tentu saja KAU nona merah muda!"_

 _Dan pertengkaran itu berlanjut sampai kediaman Haruno yang tadi sepi menjadi ramai. Naruto, Ino dan Sakura memang sudah dekat terlebih dahulu semenjak perkenalan awal mereka didalam kelas. Kecuali 3 laki-laki yang bersama mereka tadi._

" _Hhh berisik sekali. Kalian bertiga memang cocok bersahabat.."_

 _Dan semua mata langsung tertuju pada sosok yang sedang berbicara. Eh? Bukannya tadi dia sedang tidur?_

" _Kenapa kalian menatapku? Hhh mendokuse ne..."_

" _Tidak Shika-kun! Kau benar-benar jenius!"_

" _Maksudmu apa forehead?"_

" _Bagaimana kalau kita saling menjadi sahabat saja?"_

" _Kita bertiga memang sudah bersahabat Sakura-chan"_

" _Ish bukan bertiga Naru-chan! Tapi ber-enam!"_

" _EEEEHHHHHHHHHH?"_

" _Ya, aku menyadari kalau kita ber-enam memang cocok. Naru-chan dan Shika-kun yang sama-sama pintar tapi suka tidur, Sasuke-kun dan Gaara-kun yang pendiam, Aku-dan Ino-pig yang cantik! Kita cocok kalau bersahabat!"_

" _AKU SETUJU FOREHEAD!"_

" _SAKU-CHAAAAN! Kok hanya kamu dan Ino-chan yang cantik? Memang aku tidak cantik?"_

" _Kau cantik kok Naruto"_

" _Ehehe aku sayang Gaara!"_

" _NARUTO!"_

" _TIDAK USAH PELUK-PELUK GAARA-KUN SEGALA DONG!"_

" _Ehehe maaf Ino-chan, Saku-chan!"_

" _(mendengus) *aaaa maafkan akuuuuuu :') aku tidak tau suara mendengus seperti apa;")*"_

" _HEH KENAPA KAU TEME?"_

" _Hn"_

" _GAH MENYEBALKAN!"_

" _Hahh mendokuse"_

" _JADI KALIAN SEMUA SETUJU SARANKU KAN?"_

" _SETUJU!"_

" _AKU JUGA!"_

" _Ya"_

" _Hhh mendokuse.. Baiklah"_

" _Hn"_

" _Aku tau itu artinya 'Ya' Sasuke-kun hihihi"_

" _DAN SEKARANG SEMUA SALING MEMANGGIL DENGAN NAMA PANGGILAN YA! TIDAK ADA YANG MEMANGGIL DENGAN MARGA! KAU SETUJU GAARA?!"_

" _Baik Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto"_

" _Bagus! Hahaha"_

 _._

 _._

" _Tapi... apakah sebuah persahabatan diukur dengan persamaan seperti itu saja Saku-chan?"_

" _Tentu saja tidak Naru-chan! Tapi aku yakin, seiring berjalannya waktu, kita akan dekat. Bahkan sangat dekat sampai tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Dan mereka pun resmi bersahabat. Dengan keyakinan bahwa mereka akan semakin dekat seiring berjalannya waktu.. dan mereka percaya, bahwa keyakinan mereka pasti terbukti._

.

.

 **(Kembali ke Naruto dan Ino)**

"Kau lihat Gaara-kun?" tanya Ino sambil duduk disebelah Naruto. Untuk sesaat mereka menikmati suasana sejuk taman sekolah yang sedang sepi ini.

"Mungkin sedang bersama Shika. Kau tau Ino-chan? Semenjak kejadian dirumah Saku-chan, Shika dan Gaara selalu bersama. Huh! Shika merebut Gaara dari aku!" dan jitakan 'penuh kasih sayang' pun menghampiri kepala kuning Naruto

"ITTEEEEE! Kenapa kau memukulku Ino-chan?" teriak Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepala kuningnya. Sementara Ino? Tersenyum sangaaaaat manis (tapi yang dilihat Naruto adalah senyuman shinigami seperti senyuman Tsunade-baachan #nenek Naruto# jika beliau sedang marah) lalu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Naru-chan... Gaara-kun itu bukan milikmu saja! Jadi jangan kesal sama Shika ya!"

"Oy Ino-chan! Ini yang kesal itu sebenarnya aku atau kamu sih? Hufff" ujar Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Lucu.

Ino yang melihat pemandangan tersebut terkekeh geli, bagi Ino Naruto sudah seperti adik kecil yang harus dijaga. Tak lama kemudian Sakura datang menghampiri mereka berdua

"Naru-chan! Ino-pig! Sedang apa kalian?" lalu duduk disamping Naruto, ikut menikmati suasana taman

"Kita sedang membicarakan Gaara, Saku-chan.."

"Eeeeeeeh apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Lalu mengalirlah dengan lancar percakapan tentang Gaara, dan juga gosip-gosip terkini yang sedang heboh dibicarakan. Puas mengobrol, Sakura terdiam. Ya, Sakura dan Ino memang sudah menyatakan kalau mereka menyukai Gaara. Namun bagaimana dengan si imut berambut pirang ini? Mereka sahabat dekat bukan? Apa Naruto tidak memiliki perasaan sedikit pun kepada Gaara?

"Naru-chan, apa kau suka dengan Gaara?"

Pertanyaan bagus Sakura! Kau berhasil membuat dua orang disampingmu ini menolehkan wajah mereka – bahkan tubuh mereka ikut menoleh – kearahmu

"Ehhhh suka seperti apa maksudnya? Aku memang suka -sayang bahkan- dengan Gaara, namun tidak dengan perasaan khusus seperti kalian!" teriak Naruto gugup. Bukan gugup karena masalah perasaan, tapi kaget karena tiba-tiba dihadiahkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Oh hehe gausah panik gitu dong Naru-chan! Trus kamu sukanya sama siapa dong?" lanjut Sakura, masih penasaran sepertinya

"Um.. tidak ada!"

"Benarkah?" Ino tersenyum jahil, "Kamu suka sama Shikamaru ya?"

"Eh! Tentu saja tidak mungkin! Lagipula.. Shika kan.. umm.." melirik Ino, "Shika kan.. umm.." lagi-lagi melirik Ino, "Shika... TIDAK JADI DEH!" teriak Naruto

"EEHHHH ADA APA? Cepat beritahu kami Naru-chan! Kalau tidak... Tidak ada yang akan menemanimu makan ramen setiap hari!" Ancam Ino. Ya, Ino dan Sakura memang selalu menemani Naruto makan ramen setiap hari. Kenapa bukan Gaara? Karena Gaara selalu melarang Naruto makan makanan yang berlemak seperti ramen.

"Umm.. Etto... ETTOO... AH! KARENA SHIKA PEMALAS!" Teriak Naruto. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali dia teriak hari ini, salahkan kegugupannya yang hampir saja membocorkan rahasia seseorang.

"Hoo.. padahal sepertinya Shika suka denganmu loh Naru-chan.." Ino mendesahkan napas kecewa.

"Eh tau darimana kau Pig?" tanya Sakura, penasaran.

Ino terkikik geli, "Karena... Insting wanitaku! Hahaha tapi aku juga sebenarnya tidak yakin sih dengan instingku ini hehe"

Sakura –yang masih terlihat penasaran- bertanya –lagi- kepada Naruto, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

"Naru-chan? Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali!"

"Etto... tidak kok Ino-chan.."

"Ehhh benar ya tebakanku? Kau suka dengan Sasuke-kun?!"

"TIDAK SAKU-CHAAAN!"

"Terus kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"ETTOOOOO... INI KARENA CUACANYA PANAS!"

"Kau bohong Naru-chan!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU SUKA DENGAN TEME ITU! Dan hentikan seringaimu itu Saku-chan! Kau membuatku takut!"

"Hahaha baiklah baiklah.. lalu kau suka dengan siapa?"

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

"Aku suka dengan.. Kakashi-sensei.."

"BOHONG!"

Deg.

Deg.

"Hehehe.. sesungguhnya aku suka dengan... etto... Itachi-nii!"

"Walau terdengar mungkin, tapi kami tau kau bohong lagi Naru-chan!"

"Jujurlah pada kami kalau kau suka dengan Sasuke-kun! Benar kan?"

Deg.

Hening. Cuma terdengar gemerisik daun yang terjatuh dari pohon.

"Sepertinya benar hahaha"

"Oy Pig! Bantu aku untuk mendekatkan Naru-chan dan Sasuke-kun!"

"Pasti aku bantu Forehead!"

"Aku akan membantumu untuk semakin suka dengan Sasuke, Naru-chan!"

Lalu Ino dan Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membayangkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang selalu bertengkar tiba-tiba pacaran menjadi momen yang manis menurut mereka.

"Bukan"

Tawa mereka berhenti seketika. Mereka tau dan mengerti mengenai nada suara Naruto yang ini. Sepertinya memang bukan Sasuke orangnya.

Senyum seindah mentari itu muncul dari wajah imut Naruto, "Yang aku suka itu Sasori-senpai"

Sakura dan Ino terdiam. Terlalu takut untuk mengucapkan kalimat apapun.

"Sasori-senpai?"

"Ya.."

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Kenapa kau suka dengannya Naru? Kau tau kan ka—"

"Aku tau Saku-chan" lanjut Naruto dengan senyum 5 jarinya "Cinta itu kan buta hahaha"

Sakura dan Ino cuma bisa mengatupkan bibir mereka. Tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa.

"Sudah ya, aku mau ke kelas duluan" dan Naruto beranjak menunju kelasnya, meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura duduk termenung di taman

"Pig. Aku tidak mau Naru-chan dengan Sasori-senpai"

"Ya aku juga Forehead! Sasori-senpai itu jahat! Dia cuma berandal sekolah yang selalu memainkan hati wanita!"

"Pokoknya kau harus tetap membantuku untuk mendekatkan Naru-chan dan Sasuke-kun!"

"Tentu saja! Walaupun Sasuke-kun itu dingin dan angkuh, aku tau kalau dia lebih baik daripada Sasori-senpai!"

Dan mereka pun berjalan menyusul Naruto kedalam kelas.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tidak hanya mereka yang berada ditaman siang itu. Seseorang yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari balik semak-semak. Yang sejak awal, menjadi pendegar setia mereka saat mereka berbincang. Tanpa sadar, sosok itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Cih"

Dan sepertinya. Rencana Ino dan Sakura tidak akan berjalan mulus.

.

.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Naru-chan" sambut sosok yang sedang membaca buku diruang tamu, "Sini duduk sama Nii-san"

"Tidak Menma-nii.. Naru mau ke kamar dulu aja, mau mandi hehe" lanjut Naruto sambil terus berjalan kearah kamarnya. Menma terus menatap punggung Naruto sampai Naruto tidak terlihat lagi. Menma tau, ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Imotou tercintanya.

Naruto membaringkan tubuh lelahnya diatas kasur. Perasaan bersalah masih dirasakan olehnya. Dia tau membohongi sahabatnya itu tidak baik, namun dia cuma memiliki pilihan itu.

"Uchiha.. Sasuke?.." ucapnya lirih, teringat peristiwa 2 hari yang lalu. Peristiwa yang cuma dia dan Uchiha bungsu itu yang tau.

.

.

 **Flashback**

.

.

" _Namikaze Naruto"_

 _Naruto melihat kebelakang,ditatapnya sosok yang memanggilnya tadi "Ada apa Sasori-senpai?"_

 _Sasori tersenyum, senyum yang lumayan menawan untuk sosok yang jadi berandal disekolah. Naruto berfikir, kalau saja senpainya ini tidak bandel dan bukan berandalan, pasti fansnya banyak._

" _Naru-chan.. boleh kupanggil begitu?" lanjutnya_

" _Ya, tentu saja. Ada apa senpai?"_

" _Kau manis sekali Naru-chan" dielusnya pipi harus Naruto, membuat Naruto melayangkan tatapan tidak suka terhadap perlakuannya_

" _Senpai hentikan! Dan ini wilayah Junior High School, kau seharusnya berada di wilayah Senior High School sekarang!" Ya, Sasori atau Akasuna Sasori memang berada di Konoha Senior High School yang kebetulan satu kelas dengan Nii-sannya yaitu Namikaze Kurama. Kurama memang berbeda 4 tahun dengan Naruto yang masih kelas 1 di KJHS. Kurama sudah kelas 2 di KSHS, sementara Menma 1 tingkat dibawah Kurama._

 _Sasori tertawa, dan lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menawan "Wah kau perhatian sekali Naru-chan.."_

 _Naruto cuma mendelik sebal, "Sebenarnya ada apa senpai?"_

 _Sasori memegang lalu mencium ujung rambut Naruto yang tidak dikuncir, sungguh bukan perilaku yang wajar untuk dilakukan ke anak kecil membuat tubuh Naruto menegang karena takut._

" _Kau tau Naru-chan? Ku—ah maksudku Nii-san mu itu jahat padaku.. dan aku tau kalau cuma kau yang bisa membalasnya. Ah maksudku.. aku akan menggunakanmu untuk membalasnya.. oh maafkan kejujuranku.. maksudku, mau kah kau jadi pacarku Naru-chan?" ujar Sasori._

 _Naruto terdiam, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasori. Namun dia tau, hal itu tidak benar dan dia pun tau berdua dengan Sasori saat ini bukan momen yang baik. Naruto segera mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, namun dia sadar kalau dia sedang berada di taman yang jarang dikunjungi siswa._

" _Bagaimana Naru-chan?" tanya Sasori sambil mengecup buku-buku jari Naruto. Romantis, tapi tidak untuk saat ini._

" _Kenapa kau diam hmm? Oh atau bisakah kuartikan diam mu itu dengan 'Iya?' hmm?"_

 _Sasori merunduk dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. Dan benar-benar mengakui kalau Naruto memang anak yang manis dan cantik. Diusapkannya pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Hey sadar! Naruto masih kecil!_

" _Jauhkan tanganmu"_

 _Suara datar itu terdengar. Dan Naruto tau betul suara siapa itu_

" _Oh? Adiknya Itachi?" seringai tipis muncul diwajah Sasori_

" _Hn"_

" _Apa dia pacarmu?" Sasori menunjuk Naruto_

" _Hn"_

 _Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan membawa Naruto pergi dari taman tersebut. Sasori menyeringai sadis, tak apa, Kurama masih bisa dibalas lain waktu. Sekarang dia akan bermain-main dulu dengan kedua orang yang menarik perhatiannya. Oh ya, dan Naruto benar-benar akan dia dapatkan untuk membalas Kurama._

' _Lagi pula lawanku cuma anak kecil yang sombong' pikirnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju KSHS._

 _Sementara Sasuke terus membawa Naruto pergi, menghiraukan tatapan penuh tanya dari orang-orang sekitarnya mereka pun sampai ke atap sekolah._

" _TEME! Kasar sekali sih tarikanmu!" Meringis pelan, Naruto melanjutkan, "Lihat! Pergelangan tanganku merah!"_

" _Hn"_

" _Teme kau dengar tidak sih perkataanku?!"_

" _Hn" dan dengan asyiknya Sasuke merebahkan dirinya_

" _Ish menyebalkan!" lalu Naruto duduk disebelah Sasuke yang sedang tiduran_

 _Hening, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan_

" _Dobe jauhi dia"_

 _Naruto kaget, suara Sasuke yang sedikit berat menggetarkan jantung kecilnya._

" _Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Naruto_

" _Hn"_

" _Ish! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud Teme!"_

" _Hn"_

" _Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahukannya, tidak usah bilang saja sekalian!"_

 _Naruto bersungut, kesal dengan kelakuan si pantat ayam ini._

' _Heran, kenapa Itachi-nii sangat menyenangkan dan hangat tapi adiknya menyebalkan seperti ini sih?!'_

 _Naruto juga tidak habis pikir, apa yang membuat Sakura bisa memahami Sasuke dengan baik?_

 _Bergelut dengan pikirannya, Naruto tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Sasuke menatapnya. Bibir tipis Sasuke terbuka, lalu terkatup kembali. Seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun masih ragu._

 _Sasuke berdiri lalu berkata "Aku khawatir padamu Dobe, makanya aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauhinya"_

 _Oke kita ulang. 'Aku khawatir padamu Dobe, makanya aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauhinya'_

 _Hmm.. ayoo kita hitung... satu, dua, tiga,... sembilan kata ! wow! Uchiha Sasuke mengucapkan 9 kata di 1 kalimatnya! Woah keren! Amazing! Wowww! Mantap! Terharu! #oke abaikan#_

 _Dan 9 kata itu membuat Naruto ternganga. Hatinya berdesir, ingin tau lebih dalam apa maksud dari kalimat tersebut namun terlalu sulit untuk menanyakannya._

" _A..a... ap.." bahkan untuk mengatakan 'Apa' pun sulit untuk lidahnya bergerak_

" _Hn" ujar Sasuke lalu berjalan kebawah, dan Naruto tidak sempat mengejarnya._

 _Rona kemerahan menjalar menuju pipi halus Naruto. Dia tau, jantungnya yang berdetak kencang dan desiran halus didadanya ini pertanda apa. Dia tau tanda-tanda ini, tanda-tanda yang selalu disebutkan penulis cerita romantis di karya-karyanya. Sebuah rasa, yang ia persis itu kalau itu namanya cinta._

 _Ya, dia mencintai Uchiha Sasuke semenjak itu. Saat itu. Dengan peristiwa sesederhana itu._

.

.

Rona merah mulai menjalar lagi ke pipinya, mengingat kenangan itu bagai memakan ramen. Mau lagi dan mau lagi!

Berguling diatas kasurnya, dia melilhat foto didalam pigura kecil dimeja meajarnya. Foto mereka ber-enam, yang baru saja kemarin mereka berfoto sekarang sudah dicetak dan dipermanis dengan pigura oleh Naruto.

"Uchiha... Sasuke..." ucapnya lirih

"Uchiha... Naruto?" lalu kekehan geli keluar dari bibirnya. Hhh otaknya memang sudah dirasuki cerita-cerita romantis sejak kecil! Dan beginilah hasilnya.. Namikaze Naruto mengalami rasa cinta yang pertama kalinya. Rasa yang lumayan menyenangkan untuk anak seusianya.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Oy Naru! Ada Gaara dibawah!" teriak Kurama. Loh tumben pintunya diketuk terlebih dahulu, biasanya langsung masuk saja. Ternyata Kurama mendengar kekehan Naruto, dan Kurama takut kalau Naruto sedang bermain bersama hal yang ditakutinya –serangga-, ya mengingat Naruto sangat menyukai serangga.

"Yaa Ku-nii, suruh saja Gaara kekamar Naru!" balas Naruto, lalu terdengarlah bunyi langkah kaki menjauhi pintu kamarnya. Naruto merapihkan kasurnya, lalu teringat ucapan Sakura.

" _Aku akan membantumu untuk semakin suka dengan Sasuke, Naru-chan!"_

Naruto terkekeh lagi. Lucu juga percakapan dengan kedua sahabatnya siang tadi.

"Naru, aku masuk ya" Ujar Gaara sambil membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Membawa nampan berisi keripik rasa ramen kesukaannya dan juga 2 jus jeruk. Dia baru ingat kalau hari ini dia akan belajar bersama Gaara. Dengan senyum manis, Naruto mempersilakan Gaara duduk dan mulai membuka bukunya, 'tidak usah mandi lah, nanti malam saja hihihi' batinnya.

Naruto memang terlihat fokus dengan bukunya, namun tentu saja pikiran dan hatinya tertuju pada sasuke.

'Tidak usah membantuku untuk semakin suka dengan Teme, Sakura-chan Ino-chan! Karena aku memang suka dengan Sasuke.. tidak..

.

.

Aku Cinta Sasuke'

.

.

.

Perasaan yang terlalu dalam memang jika mengingat umurku yang belum dewasa. Namun, aku memang mencintai Sasuke.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

WUAHHHHHH CHAPTER 3!

Terimakasih untuk para reviewer dan reader yang sudah mebaca cerita Author *membungkuk* *membungkuk memang sudah kebiasaan Author*

Duh maafkan author yaa jika ceritanya aneh =( huhu sedih bangettt maklum author masih pemula hehe

Untuk flashback pas mereka bersahabat itu sengaja ga pake keterangan siapa yang ngomong hehe. Pasti udah ketebak deehhhh siapa yang ngomong (bener gak? -,-)

Oh iya... untuk pair tersendiri mungkin disini ada beberapa hint pair ya hehehe tapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii author belum bisa memastikan pair yang fix karena author pengen memasang-masangkan mereka sesuka hati author dulu hohoho^^

Kalau ada yang mau saran, masih dibuka dengan lebar looooh kesempatannya :3

Oh iya btw, author butuh char cewek nih untuk jadi antagonisnya... bingung bangeeet nih =( bantu-bantu yaa *membungkuk*

Bales review duluuu

Zielavienaz96 : Yess! Shikauthor selalu! *loh hihihi Author fansnya Shikamaru soalnyaa *kyaaaaa shika-kuuunnn :3* pantau terus yaaa fic ini

Choikim1310 : iya senpaiiii jadi ceritanya mau flashback flachback terus gituuuu baru deh cerita masa sekarangnya hehe. Itafem!dei? Boleeeh hahaha gimana kalau itafem!deikurama? *senyum licik* ohoho mohon maaf lahir batin juga senpai =) tetep ikutin fic ini yaaa

Aiko michishige : Wuw pasti dilanjut :3 makasih =)

Yona Namikaze : Boleh kok Yona-chan (boleh juga gak manggil gitu? ._.) waaaaaah makasih loooh ficnya dibilang keren ^^ terharu bangeeet uwuwuwuwu *membungkuk sambil nangis* salam kenal juga Yona-chan =)

Lovenaru : Ini udah dilanjut ehehe^^

Ah dan Author tetap membutuhkan dukungan untuk fic ini ;') jadi... kritik dan saran sangat diterima =))))))))))))))))))

^ Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review ^


End file.
